metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Leviathan
Present, or past? As they die in MP3, should this article be in present form, as in it could still happen, so would wouldn't be used, or a past form?GreenAiden555 02:44, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Speculation Please don't post speculative theories regarding Metroid Prime's origins. Retro never stated outright what it was, and there are a huge amount of theories regarding it; posting them all would be detrimental to the article. I personally believe that Prime is a Leviathan Core at full maturity, but that's beside the point.68.84.236.41 02:01, 12 September 2007 (UTC) :Well, it IS pretty obvious from the last area in corruption that prime=tallon.phazon metroid.GreenAiden555 21:44, 12 September 2007 (UTC) Not necessarily. There are a number of facts that debunk this theory.68.84.236.41 02:36, 13 September 2007 (UTC) I'm from England, and we don't have Corruption yet, but after reading the Space Pirate logs, it seems to me that 'Leviathan' is just the name of the Space Pirates' Phazon Seed battleship. Are any of the other seeds ever referred to as 'Leviathans'? Should this article not be named 'Phazon Seed'? --Rob :Exactly...Wait until the game comes out.GreenAiden555 21:44, 12 September 2007 (UTC) Whether or not I've played the game is irrelevant; somebody else here will know, and just might answer my question. --Rob It seems to me that 'Leviathan' is a name given to the living meteor and its seed. The seed is the actual leviathan, which is the bug creature seen after defeating the corrupted creature. But what happened to Tallon IV's leviathan seed? Did they fuse? Or was it destroyed in the explosion?Phazon Phantom 16:44, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :The Leviathan refers to a Phazon seed. The Space Pirate ship Colossus was altered by the Space Pirates and Dark Samus to be like a Leviathan, but never actually impacted a planet. (The Leviathan Colossus becomes key to the plot later on). The other Leviathans are actual living meteors hurled by Phaaze. They appear to be able to create their own wormholes to arrive at destinations faster and without warning this way. But this may not be an ability they all share, since the Chozo were aware of the Meteor's arrival for a decent while. - The Unsigned Thank you. --Rob On Planets with a Leviathan, Once the leviathan is destroyed, isn't all phazon on that planet meant to be destroyed? So when you return to these planets, why is there still traces of Phazon?Phazon Phantom 16:48, 21 March 2008 (UTC) This has been bugging me.....How many planets do you think were infected before the events of the Metroid Prime series? Dark Ridley 22:32, 10 May 2008 (UTC)Please leave all messages at the bottom. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:32, 11 May 2008 (UTC) What difference would it make? Seeing as all phazon was destroyed, these planets (if there even were any other corrupted ones) would become normal again. Why is it bugging you? Unless you want the developers to make a new prime story or something before the event of Prime. But I think they've milked the phazon thing enough. Phazon Phantom 19:35, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Alinos I doubt a Leviathan hit Alinos. In games where there is a Leviathan there is Phazon and there was definitely wasn't any Phazon. MarioGalaxy2433g5 11:25, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Pirate Homeworld Wasn't there a Leviathan Seed on the Leviathan Battleship (making it the "2nd" on the Pirate Homeworld? MetVet :A Leviathan Seed is just a fancy term for a Leviathan, so you're just saying "Isn't there a Leviathan on the Leviathan Battleship" which wouldn't make sense. Also the Leviathan Battleship was in orbit around the Pirate Homeworld. MarioGalaxy{Metroid Admin/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 21:07, 26 January 2008 (UTC) ::No, when you go to the room where you activate the battleship and scan the wall behind the hand scanner, the scan visor states that "part of a Leviathan is visible". Something that looks a lot like a Leviathan is in the background. MetVet :::Thats because it is the Leviathan you visit on the Pirate Homeworld. MarioGalaxy{Metroid Admin/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 00:22, 31 January 2008 (UTC) time to corrupt? How long does it take for a leviathan to fully corrupt a planet?there was one on aether for 50 years but the planet was not another phaaze.User:The x reaper 16:31, 25 March 2009 (UTC)